


Epitaffio su Ambria

by TheRealJeanGenie



Series: Lindòrea [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Non è morta in battaglia. Non c’è stata gloria per lei. Il generale Leia Organa si è semplicemente ammalata e ha chiuso gli occhi per sempre stringendo la sua mano"Un incontro inevitabile, un momento di tregua, ancora troppe parole non dette.





	Epitaffio su Ambria

**Author's Note:**

> Il pianeta Ambria fa da palcoscenico alla storia di Nomi Sunrider nelle “Tales of the Jedi Knights”. Fa ormai parte delle Legends, ma era il luogo ideale come rifugio per la Resistenza, quindi me sono appropriata. 
> 
> In attesa dell'Episodio IX.

Fino a dieci giorni prima Rey credeva che Ambria fosse l’ennesima leggenda, un pianeta antico tra le cui rocce taglienti antichi Jedi venivano addestrati con antichi rituali.   
  
Si aspettava di trovarsi sotto i piedi un deserto simile a quello di Jakku e davanti agli occhi vestigia cadenti di tempi perduti come quelle di Ahch-To. Invece hanno trovato solo rocce e vegetazione brulla.   
  
Però il lago Natth esiste davvero. Ma è azzurro e limpido. Non ribolle della forza del Lato Oscuro e le sue acque non ospitano creature mostruose e malvagie. Se un tempo era così, ora lo specchio d’acqua è solo il pacifico custode di un pianeta dimenticato.   
  
Presto scenderanno tutti fino alla riva, in un anfratto nascosto da rocce e arbusti dove la fossa è già stata scavata e la lapide posizionata. Nessuno disturberà mai il suo riposo.   
  
La scelta di Ambria come rifugio è stata di Connix. Lei sembra l’unica ad avere la razionalità necessaria per gestire la loro situazione precaria. È riuscita a organizzare un accampamento di fortuna usando ciò che resta delle dimore degli antichi abitanti. Sono a corto di armi e rifornimenti e l’aria è pervasa da uno strano senso di angoscia ineluttabile.   
  
“Le abbiamo fatto indossare un abito bianco con lo stemma di Alderaan…” Connix glielo dice cercando di mascherare la voce spezzata dal pianto.   
  
_Sì, è giusto. _  
  
Lei amava il bianco o almeno è quello che dice Poe. Non che parli molto, in quei giorni. Dovrebbe essere la loro guida, invece si sta lasciando divorare dal dolore. Rey non si sente di biasimarlo. Neppure lei si sente pronta a lasciarla andare.   
  
Non è morta in battaglia. Non c’è stata gloria per lei. Il generale Leia Organa si è semplicemente ammalata e ha chiuso gli occhi per sempre stringendo la sua mano.   
  
Rey lo trova profondamente ingiusto. Non era il suo viso che avrebbe voluto avere davanti agli occhi in quegli ultimi istanti.   
  
Ma non condividerà quei pensieri con nessuno, neppure con Finn, che la aspetta vicino al feretro, accanto a Rose.   
  
Rey ha voglia di piangere e forse lo farà, più tardi, quando sarà sola.   
  
Sono in pochi. Un pugno di illusi che ancora rifiutano di accettare la sconfitta. Vederla crollare sarebbe un colpo troppo grande. La credono una Jedi, anche se non ha mai completato l’addestramento. Lei sa di non avere altra scelta che ricoprire degnamente quel ruolo. Con la morte di Leia, lei è l’ultimo custode della Forza.   
  
_L’ultimo..._  
  
Leia avrebbe meritato un funerale di stato. Fiori, musica, una tomba regale. Invece ha solo loro e la loro tristezza.   
  
Ma la sua bara è bella. Lo è davvero. In cristallo dorato e limpido. E hanno inciso una lapide che la ricorderà per sempre.   
  
L’aria è piacevolmente fresca su quel pianeta dall’infima reputazione. Dicono che millenni fa fosse arido. Ma i secoli passano e la verità cambia forma.   
  
La bara di Leia Organa Solo Skywalker si muove verso la sua dimora definitiva galleggiando su uno sprinter trasformato in catafalco. E loro la seguono, tutti, a capo chino e senza dire una parola.   
  
Mentre la fossa viene riempita, Rey chiude gli occhi tentando di ricordare in modo nitido il volto di Leia, di conservarlo e custodirlo.   
  
Ha cercato di cogliere un’immagine di Leia da quando li ha lasciati per sempre, un Fantasma della Forza, luminescente e benevolo, come narrano i Sacri Testi dell’Ordine Jedi. Ma non ha avuto nulla.   
  
Restano solo le parole che qualcuno pronuncia come elogio funebre ma che lei non ascolta.   
  
Perché c’è lui. Quella che avverte è la sua presenza e tutto il resto viene inghiottito da quell’assurdo vincolo che sperava fosse scomparso per sempre.   
  
Da quella distanza sembra solo un pellegrino avvolto in un mantello scuro. Ma non dovrebbe esserci nessuno in quel posto, a parte loro. Nessun altro sembra averlo notato. Probabilmente sta occultano la propria presenza con qualche trucco mentale che lei ancora ignora. Di qualunque cosa si tratti, su di lei non è efficace.   
  
_Vai via_, Rey grida attraverso la Forza. Lui non risponde. Il dolore che ha sempre percepito in lui si fa tagliente come un coltello. Dovrebbe dirlo agli altri. Metterli in guardia. Ma Rey tace.   
  
Potrebbe essere un’occasione che non si ripeterà. Potrebbero catturarlo, ucciderlo. Potrebbero porre per sempre fine alla guerra. Ma non può tradirlo. Non ora. Non in quella circostanza. Ben Solo ha più diritto di tutti loro di essere lì.   
  
Davanti alla tomba di sua madre.   
  
_Leia Organa Solo  
  
Principessa di Alderaan  
  
Senatrice della Repubblica   
  
Generale   
  
Ribelle   
  
Guida  
  
Amica  
  
_Ogni lettera incisa sulla lapide è sottile e curata. Rey lascia che lui legga quelle parole attraverso i suoi occhi. Non c’è alcuna brutalità mentre gli concede di invaderle la mente. Assomiglia solo a una leggera ubriacatura da bacche fermentate.   
  
Non vuole concedersi il lusso di credere ancora che lui possa cambiare. È un’illusione che si è spezzata insieme alla spada del Maestro Skywalker. Ma non può arrogarsi il diritto di sottrargli quel momento. Non mentre condivide con lei quella tristezza senza preoccuparsi di apparire debole.   
  
_Volevi davvero che il tuo passato morisse, Ben? E allora perché ti fa così male? _  
  
_______  
  
Ha atteso che tutto fosse finito. Ha atteso che ciascuno di loro si rinchiudesse nel proprio silenzio. Poi è tornata alla radura sul lago.   
  
Lui la sta aspettando. Il suo istinto non l’ha ingannata. Sembra quasi che non si sia mosso da quando il funerale è finito, una figura statica e possente vicina al bagnasciuga, confusa con il colore grezzo e bruno delle rocce circostanti. Rey sfiora l’elsa della spada laser. È approssimativa e non sempre funziona bene. L’ha costruita con le proprie mani e ne va molto fiera anche se ogni tanto si spegne nei momenti meno opportuni. Ma quella di Luke non può essere riparata e nessuno potrà più usarla. Né lei, né Ben. Almeno quella questione fra loro due può dirsi risolta. Rey ne conserva le due metà ma non sono altro che una reliquia. Non avrà mai il coraggio di gettarla via.   
  
Sfiorare la sua arma le dà sicurezza. Non importa che lui in quel momento non vesta di nero. È comunque terribile trovarselo davanti.   
  
La foschia che annuncia l’alba avvolge il paesaggio. Lui le volta le spalle ed è meglio così. Il suo modo di guardarla l’ha sempre fatta sentire colpevole di non riuscire a comprenderlo davvero.   
  
“Non hai detto ai tuoi amici che ero qui.”   
  
È una constatazione ovvia. No, non l’ha fatto e si è data mille spiegazioni diverse. Avrebbe dovuto, e avrà tutto il tempo per pentirsene, domani.   
  
“Non è il momento di combattere. Oggi nessuno verserà sangue. Neppure il tuo.”   
  
L’ha detto con disprezzo. Non può farne a meno. Se non avesse scelto di seguire la via degli Jedi potrebbe concedersi il lusso di odiarlo. Ma l’odio è la via che conduce al Lato Oscuro. Quindi nasconde la rabbia dentro di sé e lo perdona per avere compiuto la scelta sbagliata.   
  
“Ha sofferto?”   
  
Vuole colpirlo di nuovo. Colpirlo dove fa più male. Perché la sua voce ha tremato mentre le ha posto quella domanda.   
  
_È tardi per chiederlo, Ben..._  
  
“Perché me lo domandi? Lei ha sofferto. Ha sofferto da quando te ne sei andato. Da quando hai tradito la tua famiglia. Ha sofferto per ogni tuo gesto scellerato.”   
  
Una vibrazione. Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. Rabbia. Ma non è diretta a lei.   
  
_Parlami. Spiegami. Ti prego. Come hai potuto farlo? Perché non sei venuto con me?_  
  
“Avrebbe voluto incontrarti un’ultima volta. E tu…”  
  
_Lo avresti voluto anche tu, Ben…_  
  
“Taci.” Sembra quasi spezzato. La sua altezza non lo sostiene sotto un peso che rischia di piegarlo da un momento all’altro. “Ti ricambierò il favore. Vi lascerò tre giorni di tempo per lasciare questo posto incolumi. Trovate un nuovo rifugio. Fingerò di non essere mai stato qui, ma dovete andarvene. Altrimenti morirete tutti e sarà finita. Morirete tutti e tu per prima.”   
  
Si è voltato e sotto il cappuccio del mantello il suo sguardo brucia. Perché mai le sta concedendo di vederlo andare in pezzi?   
  
“Ben…”  
  
Vorrebbe dirgli che non è troppo tardi. Che tutto può giungere a una fine pacifica proprio in quel momento. Ma non conosce le parole giuste. Eppure deve provare. “Perché dobbiamo continuare? Non hai più nulla da dimostrare. A nessuno. Se ne sono andati tutti. Tutti coloro che ti avevano ferito e che tu hai ferito. Luke, tuo padre e ora anche lei… Perché non…”  
  
“Hai ragione. Non c’è più nessuno. Le persone che Ben Solo amava non esistono più. E lui è morto con loro. Tre giorni, Rey. Poi verrò a cercarti e la faremo finita.”   
  
_Non c’è più nessuno._  
  
Le sue parole fanno più male di un colpo di spada.   
  
_Dunque non sono nessuno. Anche per te._  
  
Ma lui è una fornace che ribolle di rimpianto. Lo sente. Non può nasconderglielo.   
  
Lo guarda allontanarsi e non accenna a seguirlo. Non le interessa sapere dove ha nascosto la sua navetta. Sa solo che sta andando via e fra un attimo crederà di averlo solo sognato.   
  
Ben Solo ormai è solo un fantasma dannato e perso per sempre. Il Leader Supremo Kylo Ren lo ha sepolto quel giorno insieme al ricordo di Leia.   
  
_La prossima volta che lo vedrò sarà l’ultima._  
  
Mentre si incammina per tornare all’accampamento, gli occhi umidi di Rey scivolano sulla lapide di Leia, augurandosi che davvero lei non senta e non veda più nulla.   
  
Si ferma ingoiando l’amaro che sente in bocca, poi si inginocchia e sfiora le lettere incise con cura fino a toccare le ultime parole, più grezze, scolpite con rabbia dalla luce sanguinante di una spada laser. E sente di nuovo nascere in sé l’illusione della speranza.   
  
_Leia Organa Solo_  
  
Principessa di Alderaan  
  
Senatrice della Repubblica   
  
Generale   
  
Ribelle   
  
Guida  
  
Amica  
  
**MADRE **


End file.
